


[Podfic] Scenes From An Inconvenient Espionage Love Story

by RsCreighton



Category: James Bond (Movies), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: A Lot Of Artistic License Was Taken, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe-Bond Films, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Conflation Of MI5 and MI6, Creepy, Crossover, Emotionally Compromised, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Espionage, Fusion, Grantaire Is Emotionally Compromised, Held Prisoner, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ridiculous, Shameless, Spy Grantaire, Still More Plausible Than A Bond Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's type is smart, gorgeous, and bad for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scenes From An Inconvenient Espionage Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From An Inconvenient Espionage Love Story.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847185) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



> Thank you to Lanna Michaels for having blanket permission.

**Title:**   Scenes From An Inconvenient Espionage Love Story   
**Author:**   Lanna Michaels  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   18:13  
**Format:**   MP3 Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Espionage%20Love%20Story.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Espionage%20Love%20Story.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
